As a porous sustained-release body in which a sustained-release liquid containing a sustained-release component is absorbed into a porous carrier and then emanated gradually, various types of sustained-release components have ever been developed and brought into practical use before (e.g., following Patent Documents 1, 2, and the like). Further, there are sustained-release bodies such as a sustained-release body in which a sustained-release liquid is absorbed into a fibrous carrier (e.g., following Patent Document 1 and the like), a sustained-release body in which a sustained-release liquid is gelled and formed into the sustained-release body without absorption into a porous carrier (e.g., following Patent Document 1, 3, and the like), or a sustained-release body in which a sustained-release liquid is gelled within air gaps of a porous carrier (e.g., following Patent Document 4 and the like).
Further, sustained-release components for general consumers include an aromatic component, a deodorant component, an insecticidal ingredient, and the like. In addition, porous carriers include plant dry matter such as a piece of wood, a potpourri, and the like, an inorganic porous body such as silica gel, zeolite, or unglazed pottery, and the like, an organic porous body such as cellulose beads and the like. In addition, widely used shape of an inorganic porous body and an organic porous body, except for unglazed pottery, is granular shape.